In the Middle of the night
by Alicce13
Summary: After break up with Seto, Yugi realises that the love is just at his side. One-Shot. Rated T because is a shounen-a history.


Alicce: For you who didn't like my another story, "The best for Everybody",please, give me another chance! I'm sure this story will make you reconsider my stories!

Annabelle: She is a good writer, but sometimes she has some strange ideas in her mind...

Alicce: Annabelle!

Annabelle: I'm just being honest! Isn't it my function?

Alicce: Okay... This time will pass. Coming back to the story, this will be a Wishshipping , my favorite pairing. That will be a little of Yugi x Kaiba too. Enjoy!

* * *

WARNING: Shounen-ai, and a lot of fluffy things

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Yu-Gi-Oh?

* * *

In the Middle of the night

"I can't believe he did that... What have I done to him? We just had a fight… And then he broke up with me… I can't understand that!" Yugi said to himself. Then he looked to the clock. "Three of the night. I'm crying since 21:00. I need to talk to someone, but who would want to talk with me at this time?" And he let a tear escape. "I know! I know who would talk to me now!" And picked up the telephone.

* * *

"Why? Why today is harder to support? Why today I'm feeling worse than usual? Why all I can think about is _him_? Why I can't stop thinking about Yugi?" Jonouchi couldn't sleep. He was familiar with this pain. The pain of to love and being unloved. But today it was hurting more. He usually didn't cry, but today he couldn't stop his tears. "I need to forget my love for him, but I can't. I've never loved anyone so much as I love him. I still remember that day he saved my life. I will never forget that day. He said he loved me and then he let his Life points become 0 to save me. He loves me. But he loves me in a different way then I. He loves me in a brotherly way. And I love him…" Then the telephone started to ring "Someone is calling me. At this rate of the night? Who calls someone at the middle of the night? Let me see. Hello?"

"Jonouchi-kun…"

"Yugi! What's up, pal?"

"I want to talk to you. Can you come here, please? Sorry to wake you."

"No matter. I'm going."

"Thanks." And hung up the phone.

"What would Yugi want to talk to me? Must be something really important. I hope it's everything all right with him." He packed up his jacket and went to his friend's house.

* * *

"Ding – Dong"

Yugi opened his door and there was his best friend.

"Hi, Yugi. I came as fast as possible"

"Thank you for coming"

"What's up? Hey, were you crying?"

"How do you know?"

"You are with a crying face and voice. What happened? You and Seto had a fight?"

"He broke up with me"

"WHAT? But you were together for six weeks! What happened?"

"I don't know… I'm so confused… We had a fight and he said it was all over… But I think he cheated me…"

"I'm going to kill that bastard"

"No, Jonouchi-kun. The fault is mine."

"What ?"

"I must have done something to annoy him… I didn't want to… Jonouchi-kun , can you give me a hug, please?

"Of course!" And hugged him. Hugged him so strong as if he could get some of his suffering.

"Don't cry, Yugi. Remember: No matter what happens, I'll be here with you. Always. ", he whispered

"Jonouchi-kun…are you crying?"

"You are my best friend. If you are sad, I'm sad too. If you are happy, I'm happy too. If you are crying, I cry with you."

"Sorry to bother you with my problems…"

"Your problems are my problems, Yugi. I wish I could share with you all of your pain, so you wouldn't suffer alone. But all I can do is to be here with you and listen you."

"Jonouchi-kun…",he said with a tear. This time wasn't a tear of sadness, but a tear of emotion, to have someone who would be there no matter what happens.

"So, you want to tell me everything that happened? Talk about helps to feel better. I won't leave until I make sure you are feeling better."

"But I'm already better", he lied

"Do you think I don't know you? I know everything about you! I know when you are okay and when you are not. And I can say with all the letters, that you aren't "better". C'mon, tell me everything"

"You are really stubborn, aren't you?"

"_Only with it comes to you", _he thought, but instead of this, he said: "Yep."

"Okay", he said after a sigh."But this can take the rest of the night. It's a really long story."

"No problem"

"Okay, here it comes" and told all his story with Seto, since the moment they started dating, their fights, their good moments, their bad moments, when he started thinking Seto was cheating him, until when he broke up with him. Jonouchi didn't say anything. When he finished, he was in tears, but feeling so much better. Jonouchi was crying too.

"If you want my opinion, I think he never loved you. Maybe he liked you, but didn't love. Don't worry, you will find someone who really loves you. Someone who would never cheat you. Someone who would truly love you." "_Someone like me_", he thought. "Can I go to the bathroom, Yugi?"

"Of course! Needless to ask. Fell like if you were home."

"Thanks" and left the room.

* * *

"_Jonouchi is right. Seto didn't love me. If he loved me, he wouldn't hurt me so much. Thank goodness I have a friend like Jonouchi. He is always with me, never abandons me, never is "too busy to help me", he does anything to make me feel better. Where would I be without him?" _he thought. Then he heard something out of the room. "_Is Jonouchi talking to someone_?" and then he came closer to the door to listen.

"Why would I be happy? My best friend is sad; he broke up with his boyfriend!

"_But and you feelings about him? Now he is single._" Another voice replied. Yugi couldn't recognize this voice, he didn't know who were, but he continued to hear.

"I know that, but I don't care. Yugi doesn't like me this way. I won't force him to be with me if he doesn't want. I want him to be happy."

"_But what about _you_? Will _you _be happy?"_

"If he is happy, then I'm happy. I would throw away my happiness for _his_ happiness. I love him. I love him more than I ever loved someone. If he doesn't love me back, I have nothing to do about it.

"_If you think that, I know I can't change that. Take care of yourself. Bye."_

"Bye"

Yugi was confused. Jonouchi, his best friend, LOVED him? But then it gave him a feeling of comfort and happiness. He started thinking that he loved him too. "_Yes, I love him! I love him too! How could I be so blind? I love him! I've always loved him. I just didn't know! Oh my God, how I couldn't see it all that time?" _And then the door opened. Jonouchi was back. The love of his life, standing there, on his front.

* * *

"Know, Jonouchi, I was thinking here and think I've finally found the love of my life."

"Have you? Who is?"

"You", and after he could reply, he gave him a kiss. A passionate kiss. A love kiss. A kiss different from all the kisses he has ever given to Seto. That was a kiss of true love.

"I love you, Jonouchi –kun." he said, breaking the kiss."I've always loved. I just didn't know that." and then he saw that a tear was crossing his face. "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am. Crying with happiness. I've never felt so happy in all my life. Yugi, I love you too. I love you so much. I love you more then I love me. I was hopeless, thinking you didn't loved me back. I only wanted you to be happy. I wouldn't mind ruining my life for you. Because of this, I haven't told you before. I thought you wouldn't love me too, and it would ruin our friendship. And, if I couldn't have you as a boyfriend, I would content myself just being your friend. You don't have idea how happy you made me now." At that moment the sun was rising. "We spent all the night here. And want to know, that was the best night of all my life."

"So do I, Jonouchi-kun, so do I…"

* * *

Alicce: *snif* I'm crying* snif* This is so beautiful... I'm really touched

Joline: I don't feel anything

Alicce; You NEVER feel anything! Well, review, said what do think about it. Bye!


End file.
